We can learn to love
by suga123
Summary: A short one shot which basically has a different ending to Aliyah from the show and it is a little strange but this is what i have came up with, very Tony and Ziva.


**Hey guys, so I have decided to write this one shot to try and channel some of what has been happening and what is going to happen with the whole Cote situation. Some of you may be aware that I am also writing a Fanfiction called Classroom Revenge, sorry but I keep thinking and I just do not have any ideas on how to continue it yet but I will try and find the time to come up with them.**

**Anyway, I present this what if scenario to you.**

Ziva saw her father on the Interrogation room screen staring back at Tony with the cold eyes of a killer, the eyes that had tried to turn her into one of the puppets in his games, the eyes that she did not recognise or want to recognise anymore. She remembered a different version of her father, one that would always try his best to come to pick her up after school and would take her with Ari and Tali down to their favourite park to have a picnic where they would all feed the ducks together, one who would make her want to vomit whenever he would kiss her mother which would be almost every single minute of the evening. It was just unfortunate, she thought, that this probably only happened because they live in a country that always seems to be in trouble. She then saw Tony, who was in the firing line at this moment in time, trying to be cocky by outsmarting him with some of his jokes. He was one of the best Interrogators that NCIS had to offer and Ziva knew that from experience but there was something in his eyes that made him look like he was about to burst, something was obviously going to set him on edge. She used to look to Tony for companionship and friendship but ever since he had killed Rifkin, she had felt that she could not trust him anymore. Eli and Tony had been trying interesting techniques with each other for ages now and she was tired of hearing it because she just wanted it all to be over and done with already but then Gibbs looked at her and then at the television which she had completely zoned out of as if to say something was happening, so she turned all of her attention back onto the screen. "Tell me this, what kind of a father throws an out of control assassin into his own daughter?" Tony suddenly questioned and there was a pause while he waited for an answer, time seemed to pass and Eli still said nothing but then he just gave a little smile that seemed to trigger what Ziva was talking about earlier and before she could try and find out what was happening next, the screen suddenly went black. "HEY, WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?" yelled Vance as Gibbs looked at Ziva and before she knew what she was doing, she found herself storming into that Interrogation room herself. What she found out was quite a shock though, Tony was standing upright making hard and powerful punches while her father was stuck on the floor in the corner looking rather pale, he was trying to fight back by kicking Tony just below the ribcage. "TONY, STOP!" she shouted at him trying to pull him away from what he was doing but the anger was still visible on his face, "can't you see Ziva? can't you see what he has tried to change you into?" he almost screamed in her face. "Yes, I do see what he has done but violence is never really the answer." She almost whispered and Tony began to laugh, "violence is never the answer, _really _Ziva? You are the one who used to kill people for a living." Ziva suddenly found herself getting angry as well, "well, at least I did not go around killing other people's _boyfriends _for a living Tony!" "Oh, is that who he was then? How was I supposed to know when you would never tell me any of this, like you never tell me anything?" Tony fired straight back at her. "Have you ever thought for one moment that I would maybe I would tell you my business if you just left me and my life alone, maybe you should go and tell your movie quotes to somebody else because I do not give a damn anymore about you." The anger had suddenly drained away from Tony's face as looked at her with sadness, "I want to protect you Ziva, I don't know why and I certainly don't know how but I have this need to keep you safe from these people that I don't think deserve you." "So you think that you deserve me, then?" Ziva said to him coldly. Tony took a hold of one of her hands and she did not try to pull away despite being so mad at him, "look Ziva, all I am saying is that your father is one of these people who tried to control your life, he has given you nothing but disappointments and I just sort of lost it there because fathers_ should_ care about their daughters, especially one like you." Ziva had nothing to say, so she let him continue. "You deserve a happy life and we would never have been in this mess if you had a better father, or a better chance in life." Ziva looked up at him from below, "I thought that I had found something close to happiness with Michael, I thought that finally someone out there cared about me and wanted to make me feel special because nobody else does but honestly, it was hard to figure out if I was really in love with him." She found herself wiping away a stray tear that was falling from her eyes because it was true, it was oh so true. "You have _me _Ziva, I will try from now on to make you feel like you are special and I will probably end up going to court or jail or have one of those crazy ninjas from here take me down for Rifkin's death but I want you to know that I will try my best to make this work out." Ziva looked puzzled, "make what work out?" Tony grew closer to her so that their lips were just brushing past each other only a few centimetres apart, "_this."_ He mouthed as he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

And Gibbs and Vance had managed to find their way into the Interrogation room just in time to see this happen, while Eli basically had no say at all.


End file.
